Best Friends
by Sanosuke420
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are best friends. But could their friendship become into a more serious relationship? Chapter 8 is now up! Read and give nice long reviews. Thanks. NaruSaku.
1. Naruto Returns

This is a Naruto/Sakura fanfic. There is no yaoi in this fiction. I can't see how people like that junk anyways. I have nothing against them though. I haven't read the manga yet so pardon me for making mistakes. I might read the manga later on though. I'm not that much of a writer, so this is just a test on how well I can write. So please keep your insults to a minimum. I do accept some criticism, but try to contain your self from unleashing misery on me. Well, here it goes and I hope you like it!

Title - **Best Friends**

Chapter 1- **Naruto Returns**

**Revised edition**

Naruto was now seventeen years old. He just got back from a three year training session with Jiraiya, his master. His training session consisted of learning many water techniques, earth techniques, and fire techniques. Naruto also practiced chakra control, chakra augmentation, strength training, and tactical analysis. He was incredibly swift in all his techniques and taijutsu. His stamina was very much over par and was actually much greater than before he started training. He had learned over eight hundred techniques so far and therefore the boy was considered a contender for hokage in the future. Even though Jiraiya always called him an 'idiot' many times during Naruto's training, Jiraiya deeply respected the boy and the boy's power and determination. Naruto dedicated himself to train all day everyday, until his master had forced him to rest. After everyday of training, Naruto came back to the lodge with chakra burnt hands and his body was fatigued. Naruto exceeded Jiraiya's expectations and Jiraiya considered Naruto better than he was, although Jiraiya had more experience in real-time battles. Naruto's chakra level was enormous even without the Kyuubi's help. Amazingly, Naruto who was once a dropout could now summon Gamabunta without the monster fox lending his power. He was able to spawn two rasengans at once in both hands without the help of his clones' hands. Naruto learned to provide his rasengan more power than ever before and therefore he could annihilate anything in his way. His rasengan had so much force and power in it that it literally deformed the ground creating a mammoth crater every time he used it.

In addition to all his growth in power, Naruto was also growing in looks. Naruto was now five feet and eleven inches tall. His looks were surprisingly similar to the fourth hokage except for the whisker marks on his face. His hair grew longer and was still blonde and spiky, which beard a resemblance to Yondaime. Jiraiya suspected a family connection between Naruto and the fourth hokage and was going to talk to Tsunade about it later on.

Despite on how much Naruto focused on his training, Naruto still worried about a certain girl he left behind in Konoha. He was afraid that something tragic was going to happen to her. He was bothered by the thought of her loving someone else. Would she even care that he came back after all these long years? Naruto hoped so and wished to see her beautiful face.

* * *

Naruto and his master reached the large wooden gates of Konoha. Naruto could smell the aroma of pork in the air as they walked into the village, and his stomach rumbled for some ramen. Traveling between villages was hard on Naruto, because there were no food stands and therefore no ramen to order. Naruto and his master had to make due with what they got, which was fish and rice-packets (where rice is packed into basil leaves). 

"Hey, Ero-Sennin. Let's go celebrate our return by eating some ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto begged. "How about let's celebrate by going to the hot baths!" Jiraiya replied. "But we already did that on my birthday, and your perverted ways are getting annoying. Come on, you never do what I want to do!"

"Stop bickering idiot… Alright, I'll go with you, but after that we go to the hot baths; deal?" Naruto nodded and they started to walk over to Ichiraku's when two guards came up to them.

"Greetings Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun," exclaimed the guard. "Tsunade-sama has requested your presence as soon as possible."

Naruto sighed. "Well, there goes my plans for Ichiraku's, and I'm really hungry... I've been living off of crap for the whole journey back." Naruto's stomach growled.

"Eat up!" Jiraiya handed Naruto some rice packets.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin! Not as good as ramen though…."

* * *

-Knock-. "Come in", Tsunade-sama said. The door opened and one old grey haired man and one young blonde haired kid stepped in. Tsunade was taken aback when she looked at the blonde. 'Yondaime? No, it's just someone who looks like him,' she thought. Then she realized who it was. "N--Naruto? Hi, you looked like someone I knew." "What? Who?" Naruto asked. "Oh, never mind… Anyways, my apprentice was worried about you and wanted to talk to you," said Tsunade. "Eh? Sakura-chan was worried about me… that's weird." 'I thought she was obsessed over Sasuke for the past three years.' Naruto wondered. 'Maybe she's worried that I would get hurt and then I would be unable to bring back Sasuke,' Naruto laughed inside but was starting to feel sad.

'Poor Naruto. If he only knew that Sakura felt very lonely without having Naruto around her…' Tsunade thought to herself.

'That reminds me,' Naruto thought. "Tsunade, I feel like I'm ready to go to bring back Sasuke. Actually, I know I'm ready!"

Tsunade seemed annoyed by his determination to bring back Sasuke and started to twitch her eyes. "We will get to that later on. But for now, we need to worry about your rank as a chuunin. I will be assigning you as acting-chuunin from now on. You will be considered officially a chuunin once you completed a C, B or A rank mission. For the next week, you will not be assigned any missions because you will need to arrange your new team. Sakura has requested that she would be in your group and you will need to find another partner for your team."

"How is Sakura-chan doing anyways?" Naruto asked. "Glad you asked. She has improved quite a lot. Her medical ninjutsu has almost reached on par with mine! She also has improved dramatically in her taijutsu and her strength is amazing. I suspect she might even surpass me with lots of practice." "I didn't know she was that good! That's good to hear." Naruto exclaimed.

"I still want to hear how you've grown over these past three years, Naruto" she implied. "Well, I'm going to go now because I'm starving for some ramen, but I'm sure Jiraiya can tell you everything." Naruto said hesitantly and started to walk out the door. "Hey, wait! You're not going anywhere! I'm not done with you!" she yelled. Naruto ignored her and said, "Bye!" Naruto ran through the hallways trying to escape from Tsunade if she came out. Tsunade tried to calm herself down, and then she reluctantly asked Jiraiya how he was doing.

* * *

After eating six bowls of miso pork ramen, Naruto was satisfied and he started to head to his apartment. It was near sunset and Naruto was back in his old apartment he lived in for so long. He opened the refrigerator just to smell the stench of old rotten food. He quickly started to throw away all his food that was in the fridge. Then he started to get rid of his old clothes that he could no longer wear, since he had grown quite a bit. Naruto currently wore a dark blue sweatshirt with dark blue sweatpants with a tan color vest. He bought it in a black market ninja shop that he found in the hidden village of mist. He decided to give Konohamaru his old orange outfit since Konohamaru admired him so much.

There was a knock at the door. 'I wonder who that could be. Hopefully it's not Tsunade! I'd rather it be Jiraiya, or Kakashi. It can't be Konohamaru, because he usually meets me on the road. Or with any luck it could be…'

* * *

Notes: This chapter I did revise… I think this was the worst chapter I've written so I had to definitely reedit it. I hope you all like the changes. Please review and don't be too hasty to ridicule me! Guess who the visitor is! 

P.S. If Fan Fiction doesn't work, then I have my story posted on Media Miner. I have the same username and the story title is 'Best Friends - Naruto and Sakura'. Well, please feel free to answer these questions for when you review. Thanks.


	2. Reunion

The first chapter was basically history, so it might be not as interesting as this chapter. And again, I will probably edit this chapter and the first chapter over and over again adding more stuff to it.

Chapter 2 – **Reunion**

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled. 'She looks astonishing!' Naruto thought.

She was wearing a black skirt with kunai straps around her leg. She had a tight sleeveless red shirt on and her breast was developing quite well. Naruto couldn't see the other side of her, but he guessed and hoped her fanny was nice and rounded too. He was actually taller than her by a lot.

"Naruto!" She excitedly replied not knowing what else to say. She examined him from bottom to top. 'Man, he's getting to be attractive! And look at his hair! Oh, my gosh, he looks like Yondaime himself! He looks so superior with that uniform on.' She thought. "You changed a lot Naruto!" She ran in and hugged in him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much." 'Please don't leave me again for that long' she thought worrying about the future. '**_Damn right! You better stay with me Naruto!_'** Inner Sakura shouted. 'It makes me feel so good for him to come back.' She knew deep in her heart that Naruto would protect her as if his life depended on it, and she wanted to be there for him to help him on his missions. She wanted to show her thanks for him having to save her all the time. She wanted to talk to him as a friend from now on and not as a hater. She wanted to express her sincere apologies for calling him an 'idiot' all those times and also for saying that she hated him. But she knew now was not the best time for apologies though. She jerked Naruto's body around playfully and said, "And what were you doing with that pervert all these years? Don't tell me you became a pervert just like him."

Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and tried to avoid getting too close to her. Naruto knew this was the only time that Sakura-chan would ever hug him like this, and therefore decided not to ruin the moment. Naruto now knew that Sakura-chan considered him as a great friend but was almost certain that Sakura was still obsessed over Sasuke. He thought that she was just using him for temporary company and a tool to bring back Sasuke. "Don't worry Sakura-chan; I didn't participate in his 'research'. I spent most of my time training. And my, have you grown! Your outfit is… uh… enlightening?" Naruto looked embarrassed and regretted for ever saying such a stupid thing.

Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly and she broke off the hug. "Oh, don't be silly. I know it is more revealing than my old outfit, but Tsunade-sama said it suits me."

"Yeah, it looks nice on you" Naruto alleged and was relieved that she didn't punch him for saying such a stupid thing he said earlier. "Umm… I never knew you would be coming over tonight so I didn't have a chance to clean up. But if you want, you can rest on the couch over there. Do you want something to drink?" Naruto made has foxy grin at her.

"Yeah. Sure. If it's not too troublesome, I would like some green tea. It's good for the nerves. And don't put any artificial sugar in it please. Regular sugar is good though."

"Yosh!" He replied.

Naruto's apartment was really small. There were only two rooms, the kitchen and the living room. He had no dressers or drawers. All his clothes were stuffed in the closet (which was open) or on the floor folded. His bathroom only consisted of a stand-up shower and there was no sink inside. The only sink that he had was in his kitchen. He had a small fold-up table in his kitchen, which seemed to serve as both his desk and table for food. Between his kitchen and living room, there was only a bar table between it. The only privacy the room had been in the shower behind the shower curtain, which wasn't really private at all (lol). Then she noticed a bunch of scholar books on the other side of the couch. 'I wonder what those are for' she thought. She looked over at the books' titles: 'Economics for Dummies, Modern Diplomacy, Ninja Leadership, Stress Management, etc...' 'Wow, I didn't know he read this much. What exactly does he plan to do with all these books?' Then she heard someone yell back inside her head.

-Flashback-

"I will never give up! I will become the greatest Hokage that ever lived! That's my way of the ninja." Naruto said resolutely.

-End of Flashback-

"Naruto, where did you get all these books?" She asked earnestly. "The old hag gave them to me about three and a half years ago. She said I would need them to even have a chance at becoming hokage. She said if I would stop acting like an idiot and really dedicate myself to becoming smarter and stronger, and then I would have a pretty good chance of becoming hokage," he said.

'But would he really stop acting like an idiot and mature? Then again, he is full of surprises!' She thought to herself. "Oh, Naruto, I hope you do someday." 'Okay, maybe I'm encouraging him too much,' she thought. "Thank you Sakura-chan, that means a lot to me! Here's your tea", he said with a smile. "But before I become hokage, I will try to do my best to bring Sasuke back for you."

'That's right, Sasuke…' she thought. 'I am still in love with him. I told him I'll do anything for him. I have to remain loyal to him. I might be the only one that is able to bring him back. But why does Naruto care so much?' "N—Naruto… I thank you. I don't deserve your help." "Anything for you Sakura-chan", Naruto said caringly.

'Gosh, he looks so adorable when he says that.' '**_Kiss him damnit!_'** Inner Sakura demanded. 'What! I… I… won't. Not. Yet.' '**_Yet?_**'

Naruto sat down at the opposite end of the couch far away from Sakura. 'Why are you so far away?' She thought. "Naruto, you can sit beside me. I want to talk to you."

'Yosh! I get to sit by my love! Arghh, I must get my mind out of the gutter,' he thought to himself. Naruto moved beside her. He tried to take the grin off his face and tried to act serious. Sakura smiled and giggled at him. "What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. "I want to be on your team, and this time I will try not to be a burden. My training with Tsunade-sama has really pulled off; despite all the rough punches I had to endure during my taijutsu training." 'Geez, I almost got killed by her!' She thought. "Tsunade-sama said that you and I work well together as a team; and well, I think we do to, despite our grievances we have against each other."

"Eh? I don't have anything against you," Naruto said sincerely.

'What? After all those times I called you a stupid idiot and also saying that I hated you, you still have nothing against me?' Sakura asked herself. "Maybe it was my doing Naruto… but anyways we can still be friends right?"

"Why would I not be your friend?" 'HAHA, I make myself sound so desperate.' Naruto thought to himself. "Anyways Sakura-chan, I would love to be your teammate."

The pink haired shinobi smiled as if the world celebrated her birthday. Naruto made her feel special inside. He made her feel like she had a purpose in life. Whatever the purpose was, she knew she had one with Naruto by her side. "Naruto-k—k—kun, you ...are the best friend that I ever had."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, because I like NaruSaku fluff. Don't worry; this is a rated M story... so it will get a bit more interesting later on. And please GIVE REVIEWS! I can't say that enough... XP 


	3. Sickness

Chapter 3 - **Sickness**

"Naruto-k—k—kun, you ...are the best friend that I ever had."  
…  
…

"Sakura-chan…"  
…  
…

"And Naruto… I… I… lo…"  
…  
…

Sakura suddenly then started to run away from Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Wait!"

The pink-haired girl then disappeared from his sight nowhere to be found. Naruto searched frantically around. The sky was getting darker and the moon had shown its appearance. Then Naruto heard a faint cry somewhere in front of him.  
…

"Naruto! Help!" Sakura screamed out as if her soul were in intense pain.  
…

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto looked around but saw nothing except for cherry blossom trees in front of him with a shade of red light shining on them. The moon started to turn a blood red color. Naruto's started to feel ail inside his gut. He felt his soul tear apart because his love was seemingly in pain and there was nothing for him to do about it. This is the worst feeling he ever had… worse then when Sasuke had tried to kill him.  
…

Naruto heard fear-provoking noises. Birds… Thousands of them... He could not bear to hear their singing for it distracted him from finding Sakura.  
…  
"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Naruto knew she was close. He started to run with all the energy he and the Kyuubi had.  
…  
Naruto then saw a boy with dark grayish hair hold Sakura up against a tree trunk. He then saw that the boy had a mass of chakra accumulated into his right hand.  
…  
"You're too late… BAKA" the boy cruelly said. He then thrust his hand into Sakura's chest with all his evil force.  
…  
…  
Blood and guts went flying out of Sakura's chest as she threw up a river of blood coming out of her mouth.

"S…SS A…AA… KKK… U… RRR… "

* * *

"AA!" Naruto found himself in his own bed. All his food in his stomach then started to go up his esophagus and Naruto rushed to bathroom to puke. 

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" That was all Naruto could say at the time because he was so shocked at the horrifying site of watching his true love dying. He then started to puke again and again.

"Stupid fucking nightmare!" Naruto screamed out loud frustrated at himself. He then sighed and tried to calm himself down by lying down near the toilet.

Knock. It was seven AM in the morning. 'Who could this be?' Naruto asked himself. Naruto still had his orange silk pajamas on. The scent of puke was all over him and his lips were pale. He opened the door and almost had a heart attack…

"Sakura-chan!" He had trouble breathing and felt like he was going to faint. He tried to grab on to the table but his hand was too weak to grab on. He fell and hit his head against the floor.

"OH MY! Naruto-kun!" She jumped down to Naruto and started to examine him. "What happened! You smell like your sick."

"Naruto… Hey! Look in my eyes! Focus! Naruto…"

Naruto started to cough lightly as if he didn't the energy to cough any harder. Sakura noticed that his skin was very warm and flushed. She knew that he was going through the early stages of shock. She knew this could be fatal if she didn't do something quick. She quickly turned his head to the side to prevent the inhalation of vomit if he suddenly started to puke. She started to put some of his scholar books under his legs to help return the blood to the heart. Then she took off her jacket and put it around his upper body. She grabbed Naruto's blanket and also put it around his whole body. She noticed that his heartbeat was very slow and weak. Naruto then became unconscious as she could see in his eyes. She knew that it would take too much time and was too dangerous to carry him to the hospital to let Tsunade-sama heal Naruto. So she decided to keep him here for now. Besides Sakura was the second most skilled medical ninja in all of Konoha. She then started to use her medical ninjutsu to try to give his heart more power and raise his blood pressure…

* * *

Naruto then found himself in a large room with red and orange walls. He then turned around and saw a colossal jail cell. 

"Hey kid!" The monster fox yelled.

"Eh? Why am I here?" Naruto replied.

"Stupid kid… you get yourself so worked up over a little girl. You're going to kill me one of these days!" Kyuubi snorted.

"What's going on? The last I remember was when I opened the door and saw… Sakura-chan. Wait, but what does that mean?" Naruto said.

"It means you're too emotional over her! Kid, you got to learn not to let your feelings get the best of you. Stop worrying about the girl. She'll be fine. In fact, I will help to protect her, since she's one of the few who actually cares about my legacy." Kyuubi answered.

"What, you got feelings for other people too? Or you just care about your legacy possibly being handed down to my kids?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

The Kyuubi laughed. "Maybe you will actually figure me out one day! Wake up kid!"

* * *

Naruto found himself in his bed… again. But something was different; he could feel someone else's breath on his face. He looked over and saw Sakura-chan lying right beside him holding him as if her life depended on it. He realized that she had been crying for a long time because her eyes were bloodshot and tear marks were present on her face. 

She suddenly detected that Naruto was conscious and awake. "Naruto-kun! I thought I was going to loose you! Don't ever do that to me again! Promise me!" She kept on crying to no end.

"I promise, Sakura-chan." While she was still crying, she laid her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto didn't mind all her snot and tears rubbing into his silk pajamas that Jiraiya bought him as a birthday present. In fact, he felt really good to have Sakura's head on him. It was if he was the illness, and she was the cure. However, He felt really awful for causing her pain.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for worrying you." Naruto truthfully said.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright. Besides, I'm just repaying you for having saving me from Gaara. Plus, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for calling you an 'idiot' and being so cold-hearted to you in the past. I don't deserve your affection. I wish I would die."

"Sh. Don't say things like that. It makes me really sad when you say that. I want you to be happy." Naruto said sorrowfully.

Sakura then dragged her upper body up onto Naruto's. She then smiled at him and brought her lips down onto his. There were no tongues involved. She then tasted his lips and locked onto them. Sakura started blushing like no end. Naruto's cheeks were glowing deep red. Naruto replied by just giving her a simple kiss on the lips. Sakura was satisfied with just that.

"Naruto… you should brush your teeth before you kiss a girl! Your breathe stinks!" 'But I don't care', she thought.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… it's just I didn't have time to and I guess I am a little sick." Naruto replied still blushing.

"HAHA, I think I noticed that!" She humorously said. "Hopefully I don't catch whatever you got."

"I don't think I have a serious illness." He said positively. "It's just I had the worst nightmare that anyone could ever have… and it really scared the hell out of me."

"Oh? What was it about?" Sakura curiously asked.

* * *

HAHA... Not what you expected, eh? This chapter just tells you how much Naruto loves Sakura, and how his body couldn't handle the site of Sakura-chan dieing. Don't worry, I'm not rushing their relationship. Sakura just feels that he deserved a kiss, but she still has a lot of feelings for Sasuke. Anyways, until next chapter... peace out! 

EDIT: I got a review from a user in media miner saying that this story sounded too much like "Training for the job", and that I copied the plot after his. Then after that he called me a "fraud". Well, I read over "Training for the Job" (which is a good story) and all I can find similar to it is that Naruto has a family connection between the fourth hokage and also Naruto's power level is similar also. Nowhere in "Training for the Job" does it mention that Naruto looks like Yondaime. However, I could not find a connection between my plot and the author's plot for "Training for the Job"... Maybe he got confused because I mentioned Sakura's love about Sasuke and how she wanted to rescue him from evil, who knows (but isn't that the common theme in Naruto anime and manga?). I think that is quite an unfair accusation for him to be making against me. Anyways, just to let you know that I did not intend (and I didn't as I can see) to copy after the plot for "Training for the Job". Umm, I think it would be more fun to make up my own plot anyways.

P.S. WRITE REVIEWS! If you write reviews, they really are an encouragement to me to write better, even if they point out my flaws. And reviews help me to continue on what I already have written. And so your reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Disgust

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyways, keep on reviewing!

Chapter 4 – **Disgust**

'I can't get any work done around here!' Tsunade thought to herself. She was trying to figure out what land was best suitable for new farmers and how this would affect Konoha's defense. All through the morning she was bothered by business spokesmen trying to plead their case to have a business in Konoha. Konoha was one of the most populated of hidden villages and therefore a lot of businesses wanted to have a chance to sell their products in the hidden leaf community. Tsunade looked over at the clock and sighed. The time was 1:10 pm in the afternoon and Tsunade barely had anything accomplished about the farmer affair. 'Where is Sakura? She's three hours late! She's never late…' Tsunade wondered.

Just then the pink-haired girl came inside Tsunade's office. Everyone else with the exception of Sakura knocked out of courtesy. However, Tsunade told her long time ago that she didn't have to knock, because Sakura came in and out all the time. The only time when Sakura was not allowed to come in was when there was a sign that said "DO NOT DISTURB!" hanging on the door.

"Sakura-chan, please explain yourself for being three hours late." Tsunade said inquiringly.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama… I… umm… well… I went over to Naruto's at seven in the morning to invite him out to breakfast. As soon as he opened the door, he seemed shocked to see me. I could tell he was gasping for air and I think he lost his balance because he was starting to faint. He lost his balance and hit his head against the floor."

"Is he alright?" Tsunade looked worried and confused at the same time.

"Yes, right now he's fine… but let me continue." Sakura said. "Please continue," Tsunade replied while still worried about Naruto.

"I then examined him and noticed that he was going through the first stages of shock..." Sakura paused until she maintained her composure. Tsunade looked terrified although Sakura told her that he was alright now. "I then did all the safety procedures to prevent him from dieing right then and there..." Sakura paused again and this time started to shed some tears running down her face. Tsunade looked more worried then ever. Sakura continued in a trembling voice. "His heart beat was very weak and his skin was flushed… and then he became unconscious. I then knew that I couldn't bring him to the hospital in the condition that he was in. And so I willingly decided to help him with my medical ninja skills right in his apartment." Sakura hesitated before going on. "I tried so hard to bring more power to his heart! But for the longest time his heart was still weak and slow!" Sakura looked down on the floor with remorse and started to cry. "My chakra was almost gone and his heart hasn't changed at all… I then tried one last time. At first, it didn't seem to work, but then I could sense that his chakra level was increasing dramatically and I could see an inscription on his belly glowing reddish orange underneath his shirt. It was an even four number seal of some sort. I then noticed that his skin color was back to normal and I could feel that his heart had enough power to support his body. I then picked him up and laid him on his bed to rest. I didn't want to leave him because I was worried about what would happen if I left. So I decided to stay there until he woke up. He was unconscious for about four hours. When he woke up, he told me he had the worst nightmare last night and how he was sick by it. I asked him what it was about, but he didn't want to say anything about it. He said he'll tell me when the right time comes."

Tsunade got up out of her chair and walked up next to the crying pink-haired girl. She then wrapped her arm around her back and started to pat her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, I'm really proud of you. You've really impressed me that you can become as strong as you are. And I am very happy to see that you care so much about Naruto. If it wasn't for you, I believe Naruto would be very different from what he is now. I believe he has matured a lot over the past couple years. And I think that is largely due because he wants to impress you Sakura-chan." Sakura then stopped crying and started blushing. "And I believe if it wasn't for you being there at Naruto's apartment, he would have probably been… dead." Sakura then clinched onto Tsunade. Sakura then let go of Tsunade and asked her, "Do you know what that seal is on Naruto's belly?" Tsunade paused and said, "You'll have to ask Naruto yourself, and I'm not sure if he'll tell you. It's very personal to him and he's afraid you'll hate him because of it." Sakura looked confused and yelled, "I would never hate Naruto!" Then Sakura was reminded of the time when she said she hated Naruto and Naruto was there to hear it. She felt sorry for ever saying such a thing, but then she was relieved when she remembered that Naruto indirectly forgave her for everything. "Naruto and I are best friends, and I won't let anything ruin that!" "That's good to hear," Tsunade replied.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama, can I ask you something?" "Sure," Tsunade responded.

"Will you temporarily relieve me of my training for about two weeks?" Sakura asked. "I will if you have a good reason for it," Tsunade replied.

"Well, I just feel that Naruto is not healthy at the moment. All he eats is ramen everyday and I feel that he has malnutrition from it. Plus, he just got back from a three year training session with Jiraiya-sama and I know that Naruto really wears his body out everyday trying to learn new techniques. And right now, he almost died because his body couldn't handle a single nightmare. I feel that he needs someone to watch over him health wise and mental wise for a while."

"And that someone is you?" Tsunade asked in a surprised tone.

"Umm… yeah." Haruno Sakura hesitantly replied. "Just what exactly do you plan to do?" Tsunade curiously asked.

"Well…" Sakura giggled. "I might stay over night the first couple of nights. Just think of me as a caretaker who is for Naruto. I'll make sure he's eating nutritional food and getting the right amount of sleep. I'll check his blood pressure, heart beat, and temperature regularly. And I will also check his sugar level from time to time. I'm just really worried about him and I feel that I need to be there as a friend to watch over him."

"Hmm… Well, okay. I'm only allowing this because of what happened to Naruto earlier this morning. I'll give you medical authority over him, so he'll have to obey your orders concerning his health or he'll be punished."

'This could get interesting… me having authority over Naruto?' Sakura laughed inside and wondered how Naruto would react. "Thanks Tsunade-sama!"

"I want a detailed report every three days concerning his health and his eating habits. I'll need to know if he has any other nightmares and what effect they have on him. This will be your first practical job as a medical ninja. I will count this as a C-Rank mission for you but you will receive bonuses if you do a high-quality job. I think it's time that you talk to Naruto about this. And by the way, did you two pick a teammate yet?" Tsunade asked.

"Not yet. I have thought of some possibilities though… I was planning on discussing it with Naruto later on tonight. I suggested that he take it easy for the rest of the day and sleep some more."

"Well, I suggest you talk to him about what's going on before you do any moving in. Come back here near sunset to get the official papers for the mission, which includes the dissertation for getting a key for Naruto's apartment. And while you're sleeping over there at Naruto's, try not to get any crazy ideas!"

Sakura's face flushed a bright red and felt discomfited by Tsunade's discourteous comment. "Huh? Tsunade-sama! We're just friends! There is nothing between us! I'll be sleeping as far away from Naruto as possible…" Sakura said defending herself. 'Gosh, why am I blushing? I don't love Naruto in that kind of way. I still love Sasuke-kun, but I still want Naruto to know that I care for him as a friend,' Sakura thought to herself. '**_Go get him!' _**Inner Sakura cried out. 'Back off!' Sakura replied.

"I'm just kidding, Sakura-chan!" Tsunade laughed at Sakura. "I just hope you two have fun together!" Tsunade winked at Sakura. Sakura wondered what she meant by 'fun' and hoped it was nothing sexual… "Yeah, we will! I'll be going now," Sakura retorted.

"I'll see you later, and if you see Jiraiya, tell him I need to speak to him about Naruto." Tsunade requested. "Hai," Sakura acknowledged.

* * *

Sakura walked towards Naruto's apartment on the dirt roads of Konoha. To the right of her were some alleys where there were six mid-age teenagers playing hackie sack. To the left of her was a theatre that was showing "The Island". She saw a dating couple, who looked like teenagers about her own age, come out of the movies. They were laughing and embracing each other. Then they shared kisses with each other. Sakura felt sadness in her heart. She remembered the time that she told Sasuke her feelings for him. She told him that she would do anything to make him happy. She wanted to rescue him from the darkness that he was in. She wanted to spend her life with him back then. Back then, Naruto was just an annoyance to her and was getting in her way of trying to get Sasuke's attention. But now, her feelings about Naruto have changed dramatically, from hate to friendship. Were her feelings for Sasuke changing also? Sakura then remembered that she used to daydream everyday about being with Sasuke and sometimes she masturbated off to the feeling that she was kissing and touching Sasuke's dick. But she soon realized that Sasuke was 'numb' to all her feelings for him and that he only cared about power and vengeance. After Sasuke had left, she never daydreamed or touched herself again because of all the disgust that was left inside her. All the disgust she had for Naruto back then was replaced with the disgust she had for Sasuke. She no longer looked at Sasuke as her friend. 'He never wanted to be my friend in the first place…' She thought to herself. After that, she had feelings of regret for ever daydreaming about Sasuke. Was it all a waste of her time? Was she only looking for pleasure and acceptance from Sasuke? Was she blinded by her admiration of Sasuke? She asked herself these questions over and over and wept within. 'Why, Sasuke? Why did you have to leave us? Why wasn't I good enough for you? Do you think of me as one of your annoying fan girls? Ah! It's useless to think about him… he'll never change! Even if he did come back, why would he change his mind about loving me? And even if he did love me, would I ever forgive him for what he did me? I guess I would, but would I love him back?' She pondered these questions in her mind the whole time she walked over to Naruto's apartment. She was hardly thinking about what Naruto's reaction would be after she told him she would be his caretaker for the next two weeks. And here she was right in front of Naruto's door.

* * *

This chapter I had the most trouble on… For one, I think there was too much Sakura, Sakura, and Sakura… But after this, I'll try to cut back on Sakura's feelings and try to put more focus on other things. Of course, I will still show Sakura's feelings but not as much. Okay, maybe Sakura's idea of being Naruto's caretaker was a little cheesy, but so what? As long as they live with each other for a while! HAHAHAHA! In this chapter, we see that Sakura has mixed feelings about Sasuke. But she still has some love towards Sasuke. However, she is beginning to wonder about what her true motives were back then… was it love or something else? And by the way, I just had to write in that Sakura masturbated over Sasuke! LOL! Anyways, in the next chapter I'm going to stick in some other characters to spice up the story a bit. And I am also going to show Naruto's reaction regarding the situation of Sakura being his caretaker. And all you guys waiting for the sex scene… your time will come soon enough (although it might take a week before I can get to it)! Until next time… cya later and don't forget to write reviews! 


	5. No Ramen

Chapter 5 – **No Ramen**

_THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS **CLASSIFIED**_

_---_

_This information is strictly only to be seen by the following people:_

_Legendary Sannin - Gondaime - Tsunade-sama_

_Legendary Sannin - Jiraiya-sama_

_And all other future hokages_

_All others who illegally read the following and are caught will be severely punished._

_---_

_Tsunade's Gondaime Medical Opinion and Analysis_

_**Patient: **Uzumaki Naruto_

_**Patient status:** Currently now resting and is in fair condition_

_**Doctor/Caretaker:** Haruno Sakura_

_**Diagnosis:** Uncertain_

_**Diagnosis possibilities (if unknown diagnosis): **shock, malnutrition, exacerbation from training, potential failure of the entire cardiovascular system, severe nightmares that traumatize his mental and physical aspects of his body…_

_**Related Family Illnesses: **Family unidentified_

_**Treatment recommended: **diet consisting of healthy foods, sleep, support from friends, daily check-up of vital signs, blood-work, and chakra treatment for his heart._

_**Comments: **Uzumaki Naruto is a very special boy. Despite his idiocy in his young age, he really is growing to be quite the hard-worker and thinker. His training with Jiraiya-sama has proven him to be very strong and fast. His determination to become hokage has not faded away over time. He is probably more determined now than ever before. His love for his friends, especially Sakura, has not changed. _

_However, despite all his vigor, Naruto's mind is vulnerable to psychotic breakdowns and his body has a hard time defending against them. In addition, his diet is not nearly enough to sustain him as a ninja, let alone hokage. He sets his goals very high and therefore puts an overdue amount of anxiety on himself. He is also hassled with Sakura's wish for Sasuke to return to Konoha, and he feels it is his responsibility to rescue Sasuke and at the same time protect his best friend Sakura. All this pressure could lead to many panic attacks, the inability to retain knowledge, the inability to make decisions wisely, rapid involuntary movements, slower thought processes, and ( in extreme cases) shock. Even though most ninja are trained to deal with a death of a friend, I suspect that Naruto will not be able to take such a pain in his heart, giving that he only has a few close friends. Yet, Naruto's weaknesses can be treated and eventually cured. If he eats right, trains his self to tolerate all his emotional stress, and finds some time to meditate everyday; then he will be more confident in himself and will find inner peace despite all his emotional crises. However, he needs one more thing in order to be complete. I've been around Naruto long enough to know that he needs someone to support him, care for him, and even love him. Right now, I believe that Sakura is good candidate to fit that position. However, if she chooses to still pursue Sasuke, who is greedy for power and vengeance, and rejects Naruto as her love, who cares greatly for her, then the possibilities of Naruto having a serious mental breakdown increase dramatically and his odds for becoming hokage drop like a stone. This is also another reason why I let Sakura be a caretaker for Naruto, so they can have a better chance of showing their feelings for each other and Naruto can proceed on with his life. It would be harder on Naruto if Sakura died without telling Naruto that she loves him than it would be if she died and said she loved him before that. Actually, either way would be hard on Naruto, but if he knows that Sakura loved him and gave up his life for him, I feel he would take his sadness and use it for good. _

_Are these good and accurate predictions on Naruto's future reactions? Well, surprisingly, I have experience with hokages and their love problems. Around twenty years ago, I talked a lot to Yondaime over his love issues, and tried to offer him advice on how to handle his bottled up feelings. Despite that he would never mention her name; I got a pretty good idea on what the whole situation was about. He told me he couldn't handle being rejected by her, and that he would go crazy if she did. Luckily, I noticed that Yondaime was starting to feel better about his self, and I asked him what happened in his love life. He just said to me, "thanks." And so I got the impression that Yondaime's sweetheart told him that she loved him. I don't know the reason why Yondaime never told anyone her name, but I suspect there was some family connection between his love and the village congress; and that connection, who was probably in an very influential position, would possibly prevent him from ever becoming hokage by encouraging others to never elect Yondaime. And now, I bring up a very important point that could be dead wrong or right on target. I believe that Yondaime's sweetheart was pregnant. It may be a possibility that she died from giving birth to her son/daughter or she died from the Kyuubi's attack. Or it is also a possibility that she could be still alive and around. Conversely, if Yondaime felt awful about sealing the Kyuubi in one of the kids that wasn't directly blood related, then would he feel better if he sealed the Kyuubi inside his own lineage? Given the options that Yondaime had, I feel that this was his only choice. I strongly feel that Yondaime would try to pass his responsibility to his own son/daughter instead of passing it to some helpless orphan. This makes me conclude, along with all their similarities to support my view, that Yondaime's son, not daughter, is indeed Uzumaki Naruto._

_Candidly,_

_Gondaime Tsunade_

_

* * *

_

"What! You…u… will become my… caretaker?" Naruto blurted out not thinking on what he was saying.

'Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say she'll become caretaker? That means… she'll be living with me!' Naruto leapt for joy inside. Naruto tried to wipe the irreversible smile off his face and tried to act like he was not enthused. Naruto learned while training to control his feelings so that Sakura would not be so disgusted with him.

"Is something wrong with that Naruto? I mean I can't really back out now."

"No, it's fine. I understand how Tsunade must be worried about me. It's interesting that she sent you though." Naruto replied.

"Actually…" Sakura tried to hide her red face by pretending she was picking up something from the floor. "I was the one who…" Sakura realized what she was going to say and stopped herself from saying anything else. "Oh… never mind… forget it."

"Okay, so when are you moving in here?" Naruto curiously asked and was ignorant on what Sakura was going to say because he was too excited over the fact that she was staying with him.

"Actually, I'll be staying at your place tonight." Sakura shyly replied wondering what Naruto's reaction would be.

'Whoa… Sakura… staying at my place… this could get interesting real fast… No! I shouldn't think like that… damn hormones! Nothing is going to happen between us, and I don't want to force anything upon Sakura. Plus, Sakura won't allow it… but then again she doesn't seem sad about the fact that she is staying over here for the night.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you sure you're comfortable staying over here? After all, my apartment is pretty small! And where are you going to sleep? I guess I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed." Naruto tried to pry the answers out of her.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'll get used to it… After all, it is a job. And about the bed, I have a fold up mattress that I'll bring over. You'll have to help me unpack soon. And uh… Tsunade said that I have medical authority over you. So you have to follow my guidelines regarding your health, which includes your diet, sleep, and even your training. Sorry about that, but it's for the best. Here is a list of guidelines that I have set up." Sakura then handed Naruto a list of guidelines, or rules so to say, that Naruto had to follow.

'I knew it! There had to be a catch with Sakura staying over! Hopefully the list isn't that dreadful.' Naruto wondered what was on the list and grabbed it gently.

His eyes immediately caught the word 'ramen' in the list. He was afraid to see what words were around it.

"Hey… what is this? No ramen for a whole week? Are you trying to kill me? I think this is going overboard a bit! Ramen is not that unhealthy for you! This is torture! I have to eat my ramen! I'm going to…"

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura then stomped on his right foot so hard that his bones were about to break.

"Aaahh… iieee… owww!" 'Man, she really is a good caretaker!' Naruto thought.

Sakura was about ready to call him an idiot for acting the way he did, but she used another word. "You pig! You can't live on ramen alone! I can't believe you have the energy you do when all you eat is ramen… When is the last time you ever had your veggies or some fruit?" Naruto looked frightened and surprised. Sakura then calmed down and asked Naruto. "Is your foot okay? I'm sorry; I guess I'm not that good of a caretaker."

"It's alright. I guess I deserved that."

"Now you know not to get on my bad side!" Sakura humorously said with a smirk with arms wrapped around each other near her chest. Sakura still wondered if Naruto's foot was alright and said, "Sit down on the couch and I'll have a look at you."

Completely forgetting about the whole ramen ordeal, Naruto gladly obeyed and limped over to the couch. Sakura then sat down right beside him and propped his feet up on her lap. She then took off the footwear on his wounded foot and said, "I hope your feet don't stink like your breath does!"

"My feet don't smell that bad." Naruto replied nervously and wondered if his feet really did smell bad.

Sakura then noticed all the blisters and calluses on his foot. On the apex side of his foot was a big red and blue mark. "Gosh, Naruto… that must really hurt. I'm surprised you didn't cry!"

"Cry? Why would I cry? You underestimate me Sakura-chan." Naruto proudly said.

"Stop acting like a dobe. But I admit you're pretty tough." Sakura then brought her face closer to his crippled foot and blew air gently on it.

Naruto suddenly started to slouch as if Sakura had calmed down all his nerves at once. "That was just to calm you down so you are ready for the next part," Sakura informed Naruto. "Next part?" Naruto worriedly asked. Sakura then accumulated green chakra in her left hand and started to rub over the swollen area.

Naruto started to tense up and started to make groaning noises because of the pain. Sakura giggled, "It won't take long. Just relax for now."

"Okay." Naruto muttered under his breath. A few moments later the redness went away from his foot, and all that was left was the foot imprint. She then started to lightly massage Naruto's foot with her warm hands to relieve any cramps in his foot.

After she was done, Naruto examined his foot and noticed that his foot looked perfect and it felt good too. "WOW! Your really amazing, Sakura-chan! Thanks for healing it," Naruto said amazed.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just don't irritate me a lot or I won't even bother healing anymore of your bruised parts of your body," Sakura said jokingly. Naruto smiled and said, "Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glanced over at the clock, "Naruto, look at the time! It's almost dark and I need to gather up my stuff from my apartment and my parent's house. I guess we'll just have time to carry my mattress and my toiletries." Sakura sighed and pulled Naruto out of the apartment.

* * *

After explaining what the situation was to her roommate, Asuka, and also to her parents, Sakura and Naruto started to carry as much as they can. It was almost completely dark and they had trouble seeing where they were going. They managed to make their way by looking at the building outlines in the starry sky. They were almost back to Naruto's apartment when suddenly three attractive girls holding candles walked up to Naruto…

* * *

Try to guess who the three girls are… I bet no one will know! The beginning part of this chapter helped explain what Tsunade thinks of Naruto, and what she thinks of Naruto and Sakura being together. I hope you all understood the relationship between Naruto and Yondaime. If not, well I try to revise the letter later on so that you can better understand it. It should be pretty clear already though. I will stick some external conflicts throughout the story to spice it up… the main conflict doesn't arrive now, but will in later chapters. I've been studying different types of conflict outlines and I picked one already. It's called "Baker's Dozen for Structuring Conflict" and is made for romance stories. Also, I have been reading up on what makes a good sex scene. HEHE… so I will try my best to build up to that moment. Well, write reviews! Till next chapter! 


	6. Jealous

Well… I didn't get that many reviews the last chapter, but I thank all the ones who reviewed (two reviews from fan fiction, one from media miner, and another two from anime spiral). The reviews inspired me to continue on with the story… I just have to say that I'm extremely puzzled over the fact that I have close to 300 visits on my fifth chapter and I only get two reviews from them... You have to tell me whether you like the story or not! It's really important to me! If you like the story, TELL ME! Tell me your opinions on the story and make them long. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I'm not a good writer

Chapter 6 - **Jealous**

"Any luck yet?" The brunette haired girl asked.

"Nope. This mission is so not cool… but it's kind of stirring walking in the dark." The other girl with black hair replied.

It was completely dark outside and mostly everybody in Konoha was sleeping. The sky was clear and the stars were glistening. The only people awake were the partiers and the drunkards. Two years ago in Konoha, several dance clubs were created and the clubs grew in popularity with young adolescents in the face of all the complaints from the elder age group. The elders argued that these clubs would corrupt their generation of children, and the corruption would carry on down through the generations. However, Tsunade supported the dance clubs. Since she had a history of drinking and gambling, she thought the clubs would provide a good alternative for gambling and the drinking of alcohol. Once the hokage approved, the three dance clubs settled in. Two of the dance clubs were composed of both techno and trance, and the other one was mainly dance, rock and soft rock. The younger teenagers preferred rock, but the adolescents surprisingly favored the techno style of music. The techno clubs would run in the evening and most of the night on the weekends.

The three barely dressed girls walked around the corner of the wooden fence that was set up as perimeter for the ninja academy.

"Maybe we should split up again and cover more territory." The dark brown hair girl suggested.

"Okay. Let's do that and meet back here in one… wait… be quiet… someone's coming… …" She noticed a boy and girl walking towards them. "Is that Naruto-niichan?" The black hair girl was shocked.

"Yeah! He looks a lot different though. Who is that with him? I've seen her before… It looks like they need help with carrying things. Want to help?" The brunette whispered.

"Wait… I got an idea…" The black locks girl giggled evilly. "Let's try to see if his 'girlfriend' gets jealous if we flirt with him. Come on, it will be fun!"

"You're so immature. But I like it! I'll do all the dirty work since you two would probably feel uncomfortable doing it." The brunette agreed.

* * *

All three of the girls were wearing denim mini skirts, and they had tops that showed off their naked waists. The three eye-catching girls walked up to Naruto. 

"Hi cutie. What you doing in the middle of the night carrying all that stuff?" The black locks asked.

The three girls walked in between Naruto and Sakura and blocked her off from him. "Oh, hey there. We were just moving her belongings to where I live." Naruto replied.

"I see. Hmm, well, after you're done, want to go party with us?" The brunette insisted. "Party? Sounds fun but I really need some sleep and…"

"Ah, come on, it will be better than fun! I promise…" The brunette then wrapped her left arm around his neck and placed her right arm on his waist. She then looked at Naruto with a very seductive look and moved her body close to his. Naruto couldn't help but blush and he glanced over at her breast, which was partially exposed.

Sakura looked disgusted with the rowdy girls and shrieked, "Leave him alone! He needs his rest."

The three girls disregarded her and they started to get closer to Naruto putting their arms around him in the process. The brunette slipped her hand underneath Naruto's shirt and started caressing his waist. "Ugh…" Naruto murmured. Her hand then went underneath Naruto's pants and briefs and started to rub his skin around his genitals. Naruto was so embarrassed because his dick was starting to get hard and he would have a boner soon. He was just about to push them all off of him until he saw Sakura's face.

Sakura was gritting her teeth together and her body was very stiff. Her bicep muscles started to bulge out of her arms and her eyes glared at the brunette's hand touching Naruto's genitival area. The jealous pink-haired kunoichi darted towards Naruto and grabbed the brunette's wrist wringing it hard enough to break it. She then brought her other fist back and started to pound her face in. "Don't touch him you slutty bitch!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs. Naruto tried to hold her back but she unintentionally elbowed him in his kisser. He started to see spots and he could still hear the powerful smacks that his outraged friend was delivering to the brunette.

"Stop hurting Moegi-chan! Please stop! STOP!" The girls cried and tried to hold back Sakura.

'Moegi!' Naruto was shocked and then suddenly realized who they were. Naruto then tackled Sakura to the ground in order to immediately stop the fight.

"Naruto?" Sakura was shaking. She then started to look bewildered over what she did and started weeping uncontrollably.

Naruto looked back and saw a vast cloud of smoke… He ran inside and saw Konohamaru and Udon sitting beside Moegi. "Moegi! Can you hear me? Moegi-chan!" Konohamaru screamed.

"What were you guys thinking? Don't you know how strong Sakura is? She could kill you if you get her angry!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-niichan, help Moegi! She's unconscious, her nose is bleeding and it looks broken!" Konohamaru begged. Naruto came over to get a closer look at Moegi. "Oh my word! She looks like a bloody pulp! I never knew Sakura would go crazy!" Naruto cried out. "Let's get her to a hospital!"

"No, wait!" Sakura ran towards Moegi-chan.

"Naruto, she's crazy! Keep her away!" Konohamaru pleaded.

"No! I just want to help…" said the whimpering pink-haired girl. Everybody looked baffled and worried at the same time. "You, help? What can you do? Help her what? Die?" Konohamaru replied.

Sakura ignored the comment and shoved everyone out of the way. She then leaned over Moegi with her tears dropping on Moegi's clothes. "I need room everybody." Sakura then checked her pulse as well as the breathing and she felt relieved and sighed. "Thank God! I can heal most of her wounds but she may have a headache for a long time… She'll probably be unconscious for a long time as well."

Sakura then accumulated green chakra in both her hands and started to glide her fingers across her bruised up face. Moegi's arms and legs convulsed while the medic-nin tried her best to heal her beat up face and her bloody nose.

"What are you doing to her?" Udon worriedly asked. "I'm trying to stop her internal bleeding and her nose from bleeding. Naruto, I need you to hold her head, and I need you two to hold her legs and arms." Sakura replied.

After five minutes, Sakura was breathing heavily from chakra exhaustion and Moegi's face was starting to look better. Her nose stopped bleeding but her eyes were still battered. Sakura then twisted her nose back in place. "Come on; let's go before anyone sees us. Moegi will have to stay at Naruto's for tonight because I don't want anyone to know about this."

* * *

Naruto, Udon, and Konohamaru helped carry Sakura's belongings and Sakura carried Moegi. After speed walking for two blocks, they finally reached Naruto's apartment. Once they got inside, Naruto set down the fold-up mattress and laid it right next to the bed. Sakura then carefully laid Moegi down on it because the regular bed wasn't set up and it was too dangerous because she might fall off of it. Sakura still couldn't believe what she did to this poor girl and she had teardrops falling from her eyes. Sakura was frustrated over herself for acting violently all the time when people pissed her off. 

Naruto, Udon, and Konohamaru just sat on the couch not knowing what to say and watched Sakura cry until someone spoke up. After a while, Konohamaru stood up and sat down beside Sakura. "Sakura-neechan, we didn't mean for it to go this far. It was only meant to be a simple joke. I didn't know that Moegi would stick her hand down Naruto's…"

"It's alright." Sakura replied not knowing what else to say. Konohamaru then stuck his hand on Sakura's leg to comfort her. Sakura then looked back at him in the eyes and noticed he was sorry. "I'm sorry." Konohamaru apologized.

Sakura then embraced Konohamaru and said, "I'm sorry too." Sakura then noticed that she put his head right in her breast and saw him blushing. "You pervert!" She said jokingly and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "What was your name again?" Sakura asked.

"Konohamaru; I'm the grandson of the Third." He answered proudly. "That's cool…" Sakura paused. "Konohamaru-kun, would you promise to not tell anyone about this? If you do, I could get in big trouble and lose my job."

Konohamaru hesitated and looked over at Moegi who was in pretty bad shape. He felt very bad for Moegi and some part of him wanted revenge. But then he knew that he would get in trouble as well if he did tell anybody, and he also was starting to like Sakura as a friend. "Okay, I won't tell anyone, but don't mention to anyone about what we did on our mission; deal?"

"Deal. What was the mission you were on?" Sakura was curious. "It's a C-class mission. There recently have been reports of rape around Konoha, and Tsunade-sama wanted us to pose as innocent lovely girls in order to capture the culprit. So far, we haven't had any luck. Right now, a lot more teenage girls go walking around at night because of the new dance clubs that were put in in Konoha two years ago."

"Hmm… dance clubs… I've heard something about them from Tsunade-sama. She said something about the new type of music called techno… do you know what it sounds like?"

"Yeah. We went to the techno club called 'Gomi Gomi Dotabata' (_Trash Trash Noise)_. There was lots of kunoichis there that had barely anything on, and the boys were all over them. The music had a crazy feeling to it; it made me feel like partying all night long. Maybe we should all go together sometime!"

"It sounds sort of scary considering the fact that the boys are all over the girls, and I'm not the kind of person who dresses that scanty." Sakura replied.

Naruto was now interested in the conversation. "But what's the harm in trying it once? I'm sure the boys won't tear your clothes off while you're dancing."

Sakura then glared at Naruto. "I'm sure there are some perverts out there who want to see me naked." Naruto then blushed and said, "What makes you think I'm one of them?"

"I never said anything about you being one of them! Well, now that you mention it, are you?" Sakura jokingly asked. "Hey, unlike most boys, I can control myself." Naruto replied arrogantly.

Sakura was in her flirty mood and said, "So you can handle me sleeping in the same bed as you for tonight?" Everybody's eyes were looking at Naruto and waiting for his response… Naruto turned his head to hide his red face. "Sure. I won't even come near you." Sakura felt hurt inside from his response. She wanted him to be close to her as they were earlier this morning. She wanted to taste his lips again. "I don't have a problem with that. I'll do the same." Sakura lied.

"Humph…" Naruto scoffed. "Hey, Konohamaru and Udon; you going to stay here overnight to watch over your friend?" Konohamaru and Udon nodded at each other. "Sure, we'll sleep on the floor, since we're used to camping outside all the time." Udon said. Naruto laughed. "If you insist. Here, you can use my blanket and sleeping bag. I'll just use the sheets for tonight."

* * *

After Naruto and Sakura brushed their teeth, everybody went to sleep. Naruto was the one closest to the window and Sakura was on the far opposite side of the bed. 

…

Sakura had a hard time getting used to the bed so she would squirm around and wake up a couple of times during the night. In her so called sleep, Sakura kept on instinctively searching for a comfortable spot to lie on. She finally had found it. She could finally now peacefully sleep…

-Cough- -Cough- -Cough-

Udon suddenly coughed and awakened Sakura. 'What? Where am I?' She then turned her head and saw Naruto sleeping right beside her… Her arm was wrapped around his waist! She then remembered what Moegi did to Naruto and was jealous that she touched him. Sakura couldn't control herself and her hand went underneath Naruto's silk pajama shirt. She could feel his nice soft skin and his nice muscular abs. 'Wow! I never knew he was this sexy! It's so tempting!' She then lightly caressed his abs trying not to wake Naruto up. Sakura unexpectedly remembered the most disturbing thought. She'd seen Moegi putting her hand underneath Naruto's briefs. Although she knew it was a joke, Sakura was still jealous that Moegi got to feel down there and she, herself, didn't. Now was the time to act! Now was time to get revenge! Her hand covertly made its way down to his pant ridge, and she pressed down on his skin to get underneath the elastic seam of his pants and briefs. Sakura started to tense up and started to worry more concerning whether Naruto was going to wake up to find her touching him. But she kept on going. Her hand was now feeling his pubic hair. Sakura was afraid to go any further, but she couldn't stop now! 'Oh my… Naruto… please don't wake up! Please don't!'

* * *

If this isn't the worst cliffy there has ever been… lol… Don't worry my friends, I will come out with the next chapter soon enough. If you haven't watched Naruto before, then you were probably confused on the whole smoke ordeal. Well, for example, when you kill a kage bunshin, and cloud of smoke appears. Also, when a person changes back to his original form, a cloud of smoke appears. Pretty soon, I'm going to be writing about the main conflict and some of you might be surprised. Next chapter, I'll tell you if Naruto wakes up or not, and also what Sakura's reaction is to her actions. Additionally, I will put in whether Moegi and Sakura become friends or not. And please don't say to me that the characters are completely off… because I will explain their actions next chapter. I wanted to spice the story up a bit, so I tried my best! Anyways, till next time, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Best Friends

I just want to give my thanks to all the people who wrote reviews concerning last chapter. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and always valued by me.

WARNING: This chapter contains thought-provoking sexual content!

Chapter 7 – **Best Friends**

'Oh my… Naruto… please don't wake up! Please don't!' Sakura paused for a minute to make sure Naruto's eyes were closed and also to make certain his breathing followed the same pattern as before. 'So far, so good…' Sakura sighed silently. She then opened her hand in a clutch like position and slowly grabbed his pelvis. 'Oh… my… It's so big and squishy!' All her feelings suddenly changed into lustful desires. She couldn't stop touching his dick, and she wanted to grab it harder and bend it around. She wanted to masturbate right then and there… no… she wanted to have sex right then and there! Her hormones took control of her, and she tried so hard to resist the temptation to have sex. So, she took her other hand and slid it down her light red cotton pajama pants. She stuck both her right index and middle finger inside her slit and started to slowly, silently move her body up and down on the mattress. After a while, she had trouble controlling herself and her hand started to grab Naruto's dick harder. She began to move her body up and down more rapidly; therefore creating more noise. Sakura looked over at Naruto and was shocked he was still sleeping. Her vaginal muscles were beginning to contract and to have little spasms. 'Almost there! Just a little further…'

…

…

Naruto stopped breathing and Sakura didn't notice…

…

Naruto moaned…

…

Sakura froze, completely stiff…

…

Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight at the ceiling…

…

'He doesn't notice? Please God, save me! Save me! I'm going to die if Naruto finds out! Oh no, please!' Sakura pleaded.

…

Naruto then turned his body on his side facing away from Sakura while her left hand inadvertently moved against Naruto's naked hip…

…

'What's this warmth down there?' Naruto wondered.

…

Sakura looked utterly terrified and wasn't sure whether to take her hand out of Naruto's pants on not because she was afraid that he would notice. Naruto then put his hand on top of hers with the briefs and pants in between.

…

'Shit!' Sakura screamed inside.

…

'What the hell?' Naruto was startled and could feel the abnormality with his hand. He then turned over to face Sakura and sat up to see what it was. Sakura's hand then unintentionally moved back to his dick because Naruto turned to face her.

…

'Shit! Not good!' Sakura squealed inside and was about ready to cry. Sakura closed her eyes and prayed that she would die right there…

…

Naruto could barely make out what it was because the only light in the apartment was a nightlight candle over on his counter. He reached inside his pants and pulled out Sakura's arm that was touching his dick.

…

'Whoa… Sakura's hand… in my pants… on my penis… this must be… a… pleasant dream… or a horrifying nightmare!' Naruto still couldn't believe what he saw.

…

'Why was her HAND… ON… … MY… … … DICK? Did she… do something to me while I was asleep? Or am I still dreaming? Sakura-chan would never do such a thing! But why is her hand…' Naruto's heart was rushing too fast and his eyes just looked straight at Sakura's hand.

'What should I do? Oh no… What? What? Think stupid! Where's my brain power now! Come on, think!' Sakura raced with her thoughts.

Naruto then looked over at Sakura and noticed that her eyes were closed. "Sakura, Sakura, wake up!" Naruto shook her body by grabbing both her shoulders.

'Shit! He's going to kill me! He didn't say chan!' Sakura pretended to slowly open her eyes as if she was asleep.

Naruto's eyes got used to the dim light and now could see a lot better than when he woke up. He noticed that she looked scared stiff. Now he knew that something was going on.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura added the suffix 'kun' to bring down the rage in Naruto, even though she wasn't sure he was angry.

"Sakura… just what are trying to pull? I'm not an idiot…" Naruto questioned.

'He's bellowing at me! He never does that! And where's the chan? I'm in big trouble! He's going to tell Tsunade what happened and I'm going to be the biggest embarrassment in town!' Sakura then turned her body away from Naruto and started cringing.

Naruto could hear her crying and said, "Sakura… don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it… but I just wondered why you would do something like that? I didn't know you were that way… I thought you were abstinent from doing those types of things…"

Sakura's nerves calmed down after he said he wouldn't tell anyone about what she did, but... 'He still didn't say chan! Come on Naruto, I thought you loved me! What's wrong with you?' Sakura conjectured. '**_Hug him you idiot! You're so weird… Geez!_**' Hearing Inner Sakura's voice didn't make her feel any better, but she had no choice but to hug him.

Sakura turned around and hugged Naruto while pushing back him against the bed. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun… I couldn't… help myself… I was just so jealous…"

"Jealous of what? Jealous of Moegi? Come on, Sakura-chan, it was just a joke in which I had nothing to do with. I didn't even want her hand down my pants. Please don't act weird anymore. Why can't you be your normal self and call me an idiot." Naruto suggested.

Sakura felt comforted because Naruto added 'chan' to her name, but felt insulted when he called her weird. Naruto never called her weird before. "Naruto-kun… I would never call you an idiot again." Sakura felt desperate for wanting Naruto's attention and recognition. And so, Sakura then pressed her lips onto Naruto's and kissed him passionately. She then attempted to bring her tongue into Naruto's mouth, but…

Naruto's eyes widened, but something inside his gut made him feel uneasy… 'Something's definitely wrong… Why is she acting like this?' Naruto didn't let her tongue in his mouth and then he pushed Sakura away.

"Sakura… get a hold of yourself… what's gotten into you lately? Why are you so rowdy all of a sudden? First, you beat Moegi up to a bloody pulp just because her hand was under my boxers. By the way, Moegi's hand never touched my privates, although it did get close. Then, you did 'who knows what' to my dick while I was sleeping. Next after that, you expect me to make love to you? Come on, Sakura! Get your head out of your ass and get in the real world! I think you're the one who needs a caretaker not me… I mean, do you really love me? Or do you just want to have sex and then love Sasuke after? I don't want to break-up our friendship, Sakura-chan. And I don't want you to mess up your life. I may not be thinking right… but I think you're using me as your instrument. I'm not talking about me bringing back Sasuke. I'm sorry, Sakura, but I think your using me to fulfill your own sexual desires. At least that's the way it seems to me."

Deep down Sakura realized there was a lot of truth to what he had said. And so she didn't answer and she looked downward with remorse and regret with her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Listen… Sakura-chan. I still love you as a friend and I never wanted to hurt your feelings. I think we should just forget all about this and move on with our lives. Or like you said, we should be just best friends… I always forgave you, because I loved you… right, isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Love each other, hmm?"

Sakura put on a fake smile and said in trembling voice, "Your right, Naruto-kun." She then pouted and said, "I'm so selfish!" Then she implanted her head on Naruto's chest and started weeping like crazy. Naruto hugged her as if she was his closest best friend, and then he lay his head down on his pillow and took Sakura's with him still embracing Sakura.

"Selfish? Your definitely not selfish, Sakura-chan. You're the least selfish person I know. You're the nicest person I know. I'm way more selfish than you ever could be. Yes, you can get a bit out of control at times, but that's alright… Everybody does that." Naruto replied honestly.

Naruto made Sakura feel good inside, even though Naruto rejected her kiss. "Thanks Naruto-kun… you're still my best friend and always will be." Naruto then caressed her back to make her feel better about herself.

"Sakura-chan… you have been my best friend for most of my life. I couldn't ask for a better one. I… love you so much…" Naruto waited for her reply.

Sakura was shocked that he confessed his love to her and wanted to kiss him right there, but she was afraid he would reject her kiss again. And what was this feeling down in her heart? Did she love him too? And all the sexual desires blinded her from her true feelings? 'What would Naruto think if I told him I loved him? Would he think it was a lie?' Sakura figured it would be worse if she didn't tell him anything, and so Sakura looked into Naruto's wondrous blue eyes and said… "I love you too."

…

Naruto could see in her emerald eyes that she was telling the truth, and he got shivers down his spine. They were so close together, Sakura was on top of Naruto again, and their lips were going to meet until…

"Would you two love birds be quiet? I'm trying to sleep! You know how annoying you are when you talk about sex? Geez!" Konohamaru was disgusted at their romance, and went to go to the bathroom.

Sakura and Naruto blushed madly when Konohamaru said 'sex'. Naruto pulled the sheets over himself and Sakura, and then Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura wanted to kiss him so badly on his lips, but instead gave him a long wet kiss on his cheek. Sakura could now feel Naruto's boner going up on her leg and she giggled wildly. "Ugh… sorry about that… It's just that wet kiss and you being on top of me... I guess I can get out of control too." Naruto felt embarrassed.

Sakura sighed. "Well, we better go back to sleep before we 'get out of control'. But I'll sleep like this for the rest of the night. I hope you don't mind… it's just so hard to find a comfortable spot on your bed and I really like being with you." Sakura admitted.

"That's perfectly fine with me… I don't feel comfortable without you either. It feels like heaven to have you next to me. I wish it would be like this forever." Naruto replied.

"Me too…" Sakura then closed her eyes and rested her head on his upper chest area.

* * *

Four hours later…

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… wake up you lazy sexaholic!" Konohamaru tried to wake up Sakura.

"What… what did you just call me?" Sakura said in a weak tone because she was tired.

"I know you two had sex last night. I know because how could Naruto resist a pretty girl like you?" Konohamaru tried to prove his point. "I have to tell Tsunade-sama about this…" Konohamaru added.

Sakura suddenly jumped out of bed and was going to grab Konohamaru by the neck. Konohamaru looked terrified and quickly said, "I was just kidding! I won't tell anybody! Please don't kill me!"

Sakura stopped and refrained herself from ever hurting him. "We didn't have sex! It was just a discussion… nothing more."

"What, Naruto resisted? He must be gay or something… even I would want to have sex with… Oops!" Konohamaru was frozen stiff.

"What did you just say? You pervert!" Sakura hit him hard on the head.

"Owww! You crazy maniac! I can't believe I wanted to be your friend!" Konohamaru screamed out in pain.

"Friend? Why didn't you say so? … I would be glad to be your friend." Sakura still hoped he would be her friend.

Konohamaru was still rubbing his head and said, "But friends don't hurt people! You act like you wanted to kill me! Just like you did with Moegi!" Konohamaru was playing with her feelings and wanted her to feel bad.

"I'm sorry about Moegi… but you deserved that hit on your head. I'll try not to hurt you much later on, but don't count on me being nice whenever you say perverted things like that." Sakura said amused.

"Can I have a hug then Sakura-chan since you're my friend?" Konohamaru begged.

Sakura then gave him a hug and Konohamaru was happy.

"A kiss?" Konohamaru asked afraid he was going to get hit again. Sakura bent down and kissed his forehead. Konohamaru blushed immediately… "Wow! Sakura-chan kissed me! Yeah! Can I have another one on the lips?"

"Don't push your luck buddy! I only did that because you're my new friend." Sakura said and wondered where Naruto and Udon were. "Where are Naruto and Udon?" She asked.

"Well, Udon went to pick up some groceries for breakfast, and Naruto left a note on the table." Konohamaru answered.

"Oh, okay… how's Moegi doing?" Sakura was worried.

"Well, most of her bruises are gone, but her eyes still look bruised and bloodshot. What are you going to do when she wakes up?" Konohamaru was curious.

"I'm not sure… I guess I'll just try to be her friend…" Sakura answered.

Konohamaru laughed. "Why would she be your friend… you practically killed her! I'll be surprised if she doesn't run away from you the first time she sees you. You scared the crap out of me last night by going on your crazy rage."

"Yeah, I guess I was going insane… but I'll try to be different now." Sakura tried to defend herself.

"Good luck with that!" Konohamaru said humorously.

Sakura ignored his comment and went over to the table to read Naruto's note. It read…

* * *

Notes: Well, I didn't get to the part where Moegi wakes up, but I pretty much covered everything I wanted to. And for all you people that think Naruto is perverted and wouldn't resist Sakura, well too bad! Don't worry, the story is just about to get interesting, and the sex scene is going to be later on in the story (pretty soon from now). It might take a while to get the next chapter up because I have to write a lot of notes concerning where I want this story to go. I have a lot of ideas, but I just have to make sure that everything is in place before I write another chapter that deals with the main conflict. By the way, Sakura's voyeurism with Naruto was not the main conflict. Just want to make that sure to everybody. Well, I hope you had fun reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Remember; write long reviews and no flamers please! Well, till next chapter, peace! 


	8. Revenge

NOTES: In case you didn't know (well you should know), Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi are all 3-4 years younger than Sakura (who's 17). I am NOT making this a KonoSaku fic… lol… and Konohamaru will not get Naruto jealous over Sakura. I just want to show the audience that Konohamaru is curious about sexual things, but he will not in any way have any sexual relationship with Sakura. Just to clear that up… enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8 - **Revenge**

_Dear Sakura-chan, my very best friend,_

_I hope you had a good night's rest… I know I did. -Wink-. I want to say I love you and I have absolutely nothing against you. Ero-Sennin came knocking on the door this morning and he said he wants to talk to me about something very important... After I talk to him, I'll be training outside the eastside walls of Konoha. I just got back yesterday so I'm sorry I didn't have time to buy food for you all. I'll probably come back around three o'clock this afternoon. When I get back, maybe we can go shopping together to get some 'healthy' food for us all. Anyways, till then, maybe you can keep a watch on Moegi-chan or talk to Konohamaru and Udon. And make yourself at home! I'll miss you… _

_Naruto_

'I sure did have a goodnight's rest… Thanks to you Naruto-kun! I can't wait to sleep beside you again… if you'll allow me. I doubt Sasuke will be that delightful to sleep with… Even though Naruto and I are just best friends, it feels like we are in love! I haven't felt this good since… wait… I never felt this good! How does Naruto do it? How is he so charming? He is so…'

"I'm back with food everyone." Udon walked inside. "Hmm, Moegi-chan still hasn't waked up yet."

"Don't worry; she'll wake up soon, most likely today." Sakura tried to make Konohamaru and Udon feel better about the situation.

"I sure hope so… she doesn't look too good. Well, let's get to eating!" Udon replied.

Konohamaru and Udon started to take out the food while Sakura was sitting there in wonderland.

"Hey… hey…" Konohamaru tried to catch Sakura's attention. "Sakura! Snap out of it! What are you thinking about?"

"Oh… nothing." Sakura replied.

"Could that nothing be about last night while we were sleeping?" Konohamaru teased.

Sakura made a daunting glare at him.

"Did something happen?" Udon was interested.

"You mean to tell me you heard nothing Udon?" Konohamaru asked and hoped that he would get it.

"Nope… not a thing… I heard nothing at all… not one word…" Udon winked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "Please don't tell anyone, okay? We didn't have sex if that is what you're thinking Udon-kun."

"Sex? Why would you want sex from Naruto?" Konohamaru wanted to continue this conversation.

"Let's not go there, shall we? I don't want any rumors to get out into the streets that we had sex, and really we had none." Sakura tried to defend herself.

"But how's come that note said that Naruto had a very good night?" Konohamaru wouldn't give up on teasing Sakura.

"Alright! I laid on him… that's it! There wasn't even any contact between our lips." Sakura unwillingly said.

"Whatever happened to you two staying far away from each other…? Why can't a girl and a boy stay away from each other for only one night? Is that so hard?" Udon asked like he didn't know.

Konohamaru laughed. "Udon… apparently you haven't grown much. They can't resist because they have these things called 'hormones'. The hormones have a stimulating effect to the body when a man and a woman get together. That's why Sakura-neechan couldn't resist being away from Naruto-niichan, because her hormones took control of her."

Sakura felt embarrassed by Konohamaru's terminology. **_"Shut up you little brat!" _**Inner Sakura yelled.

"I never felt like that around a girl." Udon answered.

"Udon… you're weird! Don't you think Sakura-neechan looks attractive?" Konohamaru was confounded by Udon's lack of sexual interest.

"She looks pretty. But I don't feel the stimulating effect." Udon answered.

"Moron! You have to be close to Sakura-neechan! Like when she kisses you or hugs you with your head in her bre…" Konohamaru paused to look at Sakura.

Sakura then raised her head from resting in her arms on the table and said, "Can't you think about anything else Konohamaru? I can see you becoming a depraved pervert when you grow up! Udon-kun, you're the only normal one in here… Konohamaru grow up!"

"What did I say?" Konohamaru was taken aback.

"Forget it… let's have breakfast, shall we? I'm hungry!" Sakura changed the subject.

"Well…" Udon said. "We have fruit and honey nut granolas and freshly cooked basmati brown rice."

"Honey nut granolas! Udon-kun, you're the best!" Sakura grabbed a whole batch of granolas.

"Yeah, good job…" Konohamaru replied and was jealous that Sakura seemed to praise Udon but ridiculed himself.

They were all going to sit down except there were only two seats. Udon sat down already and Sakura and Konohamaru were heading toward the other seat. Konohamaru was just about to sit down until he saw Sakura standing alone with no chair. He then immediately got up and let Sakura sit down. "Here Sakura-neechan, you can have this seat!"

"Thanks Konohamaru-kun! Despite you being a pervert, you can be real sweet at times!" Sakura then kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for my new friend!" Konohamaru said and blushed again. 'Man, I can't believe I have such a good friend as Sakura-chan.'

Sakura turned back and smiled at Konohamaru. "Here you go friend." Sakura then handed over half of her share of honey nut granolas.

"Wow! You're so kind! I'm so glad I'm your friend." Konohamaru said.

"Me too…" Sakura replied.

While they were eating, they unexpectedly heard Moegi move around on the fold-up mattress that was on the ground.

"She's waking up!" Konohamaru screamed.

'Crap… what should I do? What should I say to her?' Sakura asked herself concerned over what Moegi's reaction would be.

Moegi was facing away from the group and she tried to sit up. "Ow! My head! It hurts so freaking bad!" … "Shit, I can barely open my eyes! What the hell happened to me?" Moegi swore.

'I never heard her swear so much…' Konohamaru thought feeling sad for Moegi.

Udon and Konohamaru ran over to Moegi. "Moegi-chan, you alright?" Konohamaru asked knowing the answer.

Moegi grabbed her head and started crying. "Shit… shit… shit… it hurts so freaking bad!" Moegi cried out if she was in extreme pain.

Sakura then became really sad and worried… 'I didn't know it would hurt this bad. What should I do? I can't just sit here.'

Konohamaru ran over to Sakura… "Sakura-neechan… she needs help! Please take away some of the pain!"

"I… uh… I… can try…" Sakura was feeling very nervous and she hesitantly walked over to Moegi.

"Moegi-chan, can you open your eyes?" Udon worriedly asked.

"I'd rather keep… closed. It hurts… so bad… when I open." Moegi stuttered because of the excruciating pain.

"Then keep them closed for now. We have someone here who can help with the pain." Konohamaru said.

"Who… where? Why… on… floor?" Moegi tried to get the words out.

"Just lay down for now…" Sakura said and hoped she didn't recognize her voice.

'Who is that? That voice sounds…' Moegi thought until Sakura put her hand on Moegi's forehead. 'Ah… that feels better… still hurts a little though.'

…

…

Fifteen minutes later -- 'She's still doing it… she's so kind! It feels so good with her hand on my forehead… and my eyes are starting to feel freer… she's really good! Whoever she is.' Moegi stopped crying and started to feel more relaxed. "Awww… that feels so good…" Moegi wanted her to keep on doing it.

The pink-haired medic was greatly drained of her chakra, and she had trouble continuing her treatment. Sakura was about to faint because she had tried incredibly hard to take away the pain that Moegi was experiencing. Sakura started to see yellow and white spots and decided to stop and sit down on the ground.

Moegi's eyes looked a lot better than before but her eyes were still a little decrepit. Her face started to have a healthy fleshly look to it, and Moegi was feeling a lot better.

"Thank…" Moegi opened her eyes to see who cured her.

…

"…YOU? What the hell? Konohamaru, Udon… what are you doing with her!"

"Well, I can explain…" Konohamaru answered.

"How can you explain? She tried to KILL ME! How… explain? She's the freaking craziest person I know!" Moegi, who was traumatized, looked over at the exhausted pink-haired girl and could only think of the pain that the monster pink-haired girl caused her. Moegi could remember the crazy pink-haired little horror's fist going in her precious face non-stop and Moegi was getting angrier by the second. "How would you like it if someone bashed your face in? I'll show you!"

Moegi wanted to release her infuriated anger on the fanatic and she charged at her at full alacrity.

"Moegi STOP!" Konohamaru and Udon shouted simultaneously.

Sakura tried to get up and fight but failed to do so because of her chakra exhaustion. Moegi then kicked Sakura in the gut as powerful as she possibly can.

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sakura was booted flat to the ground and was wheezing for air. Konohamaru and Udon tried to grab onto Moegi's arms to hold her back. But Moegi dashed again towards Sakura and started to bash in Sakura's facial attributes. Moegi went directly for her green eyes; after pounding her eyes several times, she was just about to dislocate Sakura's jaw until…

"Don't hurt my friend, Moegi!" Konohamaru yelled and pushed Moegi hard against the counter, not caring if Moegi got hurt or not.

"Konohamaru…?" Moegi felt pain again in the back of her head and started whining.

"Shit…! Sakura! You alright?" Konohamaru started crying and saw that Sakura's eyes were all red and swollen. Even Udon had some tears coming out and felt bad about the whole situation. "Sakura-neechan! Sakura-neechan! Sakura-neechan…" … … … "Damnit Moegi! She tried her fucking best to heal you! And this is how you repay her? What's the hell is wrong with you? That's not the Moegi I know! You turned into a bitch! You are a bitch!" Konohamaru was so angry at Moegi and wanted to beat her up to a bloody mash, but he decided not to confuse the situation anymore than it is.

Sakura was still wheezing for air and at the same time was bawling throatily in pain. Udon looked at Moegi with eyes full of disgust. Moegi was shaken at how much they cared for Sakura, and she started whimpering with her head in between her legs.

Konohamaru didn't have a clue what to do… If they went to the hospital, then everybody would get in serious trouble, and would be suspended as well as possibly be debarred from being ninja for there actions. So, Konohamaru promptly grabbed a cold wet rag from the sink and placed it over Sakura's eyes and forehead. Konohamaru and Udon picked up the injured medic and placed her on the closest side of the bed.

-Knock- … -Knock- … "Hey, what's going on in there? Open up!"

Konohamaru looked worried and thought, 'Shit, we're busted! There must be a way to avoid being caught!' Konohamaru paused for a couple seconds and came up with an idea and whispered loudly to everybody in the room. "Everybody be quiet and hide behind the counter! Moegi stop your crying! Sakura-neechan…" Konohamaru whispered into Sakura's ear. "Sakura-neechan… you need to be quiet so we don't get in trouble. Someone is at the door. Please Sakura-neechan!" Sakura-neechan surprisingly stopped bawling and started silently sniffling. "Thanks friend." Konohamaru replied.

Udon and Konohamaru placed Sakura behind the counter beside Moegi with a pillow to support her head. "Don't hurt her, Moegi." Konohamaru sounded disgusted with her.

"Henge…" Konohamaru transformed into the blond-spiky-haired kid, Naruto. He tentatively opened the door and found an angry tired old guy glaring at him. "Hey, mister… what can I do for you?"

"Don't be smart with me brat! I'll report you! You woke me up from my beauty sleep!" The old guy kept glaring at Konohamaru. 'Geez, you sleep pretty late mister…' Konohamaru thought. "Sorry about that, my friends can cause a ruckus sometimes, but there gone now…"

"I won't report you, since you were honest this one time… but I need some sugar. Give me a lot of your Meiji Melty Kisses. And hurry up will you?"

"Ugh… sure. Just wait one second." Konohamaru shut the door and started looking around for those kisses. 'Crap… I'm in big trouble… I can't freaking find them! Stupid old man, get your own sugar!' He recklessly rummaged around the kitchen looking everywhere possible. He checked the cupboards, drawers, containers, and the refrigerator. He couldn't find any food whatsoever except for some instant ramen noodles stashed away in his top cupboard. 'Shit… where does he stick them? I'm not even sure he has any!' The uninvited old man walked in and yelled in his hoarse voice, "What's taking you so long? You want me to die? Come on you pansy, hurry up!" …

"Umm…" Konohamaru was ready to give up.

"They're right there idiot! You always stick them there!" The old man irritably pointed to the paper bag beside the bathroom entrance.

"Oh… thanks. I thought I put them somewhere else before." Konohamaru was relieved.

"Baka, I'll get them myself." The old man started walking over to the bag and Konohamaru leaped in front of him with his arms open wide to prevent him from passing.

"Don't worry mister! I'll get them myself, you just wait right here." Konohamaru was agonizing over the circumstances and carefully walked to the bag, checking behind him to see if the old man was following him. He grabbed a whole handful of kisses and walked back to the old man. The old man examined the candy and yelped, "I want chocolate not cherry! I hate cherry! I thought you knew that… and why do you keep on calling me 'mister'? You always called me 'old man'. What's with you lately?"

"I… umm… oh… well I was just away from home for a long time. It doesn't feel right anymore to call you 'old man' for some reason." Konohamaru went back and started searching for the chocolate ones. After he got about twenty, he gave them to the old man who luckily still stayed where Konohamaru told him to stay at.

"Took you long enough…" The old man started walking towards the door.

…

…

-Cough!- Cough!- Moegi was coughing and the old man looked back…

* * *

NOTES: Normally I would put asterisks '' instead of '-'for some action being taken place… but for some reason Fan Fiction dot net takes them away. Oh well, so I just use hyphens… hopefully that doesn't bother anyone. I'm sorry there wasn't any sexual activity in this chapter lol… oh boy… here comes the drop in reviews! No sexual activity no reviews… But, I can't assume that lol. There actually might be a rise in reviews… who knows… I don't. I'm just assuming. I've been getting a lot of reviews from sites other than Fan Fiction dot net … Doesn't mean people in FF dot net don't submit reviews … I just get a higher ratio proportion between the number of readers and the number of reviews on all the other sites. Anyways, I'm very grateful that there are readers out there who actually enjoy my story! Thanks a bunch! Couldn't thank you enough! And I also want to thank all the fans who nominated me for the Naruto FanFic Awards! You guys are so awesome! I got accepted btw… big surprise to me (not kidding lol)… All you people worrying about Sasuke… "Where is Sasuke? What about Sasuke?" Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough :) Till next chapter! 


End file.
